Kel Is In A Bit Of A Mix
by flashrider
Summary: This takes place after LK, Kel gets captured by scanrans and everyone thinks her dead.
1. It's a Bit of a Blur

**It's a Bit of a Blur**  
  
Kel woke up in a daze, every part of her body ached with the cold and pain. She looked around and realized she was in a small cell with about ten others who were sleeping or unconscious. Kel tried to remember where she was. Then in a bit of a blur it all came back.  
  
It was a rather warm day for the middle of winter. A big group of people (including Kel and her knight friends, Dom, the King and Queen, Price Roald, Princess Shinko, Lord Rauol and Buri with there 2 year old son, Kyle, there where many others but Kel couldn't really recall exactly who)were on there way back to the palace from Wedding of Princess Kalasin and Prince Kaddar. They still had a while to go before they got there. The party was resting on this warm day, alot of people were skating on a nearby frozen lake. Buri was teaching her son to skate, Alanna was standing off the ice while looking at everone with worried eyes, The King and Queen were tring to get her to skate.  
  
Kel remembered skating with Dom and Neal around the lake a few times before getting off to go talk with Raoul who was suffering a broken arm and Buri would not allow him on the ice.  
  
It was about an hour later when everybody was off the ice except Kyle who was sliding around in the middle of the lake with his shoes. Buri was looking on worriedly but Raoul was telling her he would be fine because he was a strong little boy. It was Kel who scenced it first. An Arrow shot out of the surronding thick forest and periced the ice. The ice started to carck and Buri screamed.  
  
Kel was the closest so she went into action. She had not yet taken off her skates so she was on the ice in seconds and skating torwards Kyle. She got there in time to just pick up the boy and throw him towards Raoul who was about to get on the ice. The last thing Kel saw before submerging was Raoul catching Kyle and she heard her friends scream her name. The Ice shattered.  
  
The water was so cold which shock Kel immobile, but only for a second. Quickly she kicked off her skates and stuggled to the surface. When She got her head above the water, she managed to see Scanrans pour out from the trees before sinking again. Quickly she swam to the shore, what she didn't know was that she was so confused she swam to the wrong side.  
  
Kel remembered only a little after that. She struggled to climb out of the lake. The only ones who saw her where the Scanrans who where gaurding the the wagon that was holding the hostage Tortallian's who had been gaurding the camp.  
  
Kel remebered being thrown into the wagon, but was to numb with cold to understand what was going on. After that Kel couldn't remember anything.  
  
Kel came back to the present when someone mouned next to her. It was a Tortallian gaurd who Kel regonized as a man with a healing gift, his name was Greg. Now Kel new who she had not died because of her dip in the lake.  
  
That's when it hit Kel. Really hit her, they were prisoners of war in Scanra. Not only that but if she was here than does that mean that tortal lost the battle?  
  
Kel looked around at the faces of her fellow prisoners, they where just the gaurd that had been posted around the camp. Kel turned to Greg and shook him awake. "Greg! Greg! wake up!" Kel coughed with the effort.  
  
Greg woke slowly then everthing obviously came to him in a falsh because he sat up fast. He looked around then spotted Kel. "Lady Kel! you survived, i didn't think the power i put into you was enough." He shut up when Kel put up her hand to silence him.  
  
"Tell me what happened" Kel said slowly because her head had yet to stop spinning.  
  
"Oh the Scanrans pulled you into the cart unconsiouse and i warmed you well i could, i had already used alot of my power to fix the wounds of my fellow gaurds"  
  
"Not that, I am talking about the Scanran attack on us in the middle of winter! What happened?"  
  
"oh that, We won and the scanrans fled like rabbit's but I guess they didn't know of us prisoners, Tortal didn't follow the Scanrans and they got away with us" Greg said this with a depressed look. He was hiding something.  
  
"What are you not telling me?" Kel said with less force than she had wanted.  
  
Greg looked nervous but he went on "We know that King Maggur would love to get his hands on you for killing Blayce 2 years ago, so we convinced or gaurd that you where a deaf civilian." Kel glared at him knowing that what he said wasn't all he was hiding. He sighed and continued "They aren't going to try and randsome us, we are to give them answers or they kill us and they're is no possible escape, we are in King Maggur's dungons. Harry and Malvin have already been interogated and killed."  
  
Greg stopped and tried to stop the flow of tears. Kel wanted to cry to for she knew all these men, she had laughed and fought besides them. But she couldn't cry she had gone numb on the inside.  
  
When she heard where they where she felt completely defeated. Maggur's dungons where legend. Noone has escaped from them. The only door was on the ceiling. The walls were packed dirt, so there was nothingto climb on. The gaurds used magic to get the prisoners out for interrogation, and dropped dead bodies back with the remaining prisoners. Kel looked around and sure enough two motionless bodies lay in the corner that gave off the stench of death.  
  
"If it causes any relife you wont get interrogated because your just a civilian, you'll probably just become a slave until you can find a way to escape. I am sure your friends will rescue you" Greg said to try to lighten the mood.  
  
"No, they wont, they'll think i died in the lake, and they would have gotten out of the camp as soon as possible, They won't go looking for my body until summer and when it's not there they'll think someone found me and buried me." Kel sighed and tried to feel the saddness but it wasn't there. It was just a cold numb feeling that was worse than pain.  
  
The other men started to wake and Kel could here footsteps nearing the cell. "I've got to do something" she said not really knowing she said it out loud. "NO!! you can't, you have a chance of surviving and gettting out of here one day, so pretend that you know nothing and keep quite. When it looked like she wasn't going to listen to him, Greg did the only thing he could do.  
  
He gathered the last of his powers and made Kel sleep, The last thing she saw before slipping into a blissful, dreamless sleep, was a Scanran gaurd looked into the cell and pointed at the gaurd named Jeff who was magically lifted out of the door in the ceiling to never be seen again. 


	2. The Job

The Job  
  
Kel looked around and noticed that she was alone. She sighed and sat down to relax. Kel was never able to relax and was hardly ever alone. It had been 2 months since she had woke up a small cell in King Maggur's dungon. It had been about a month since she had been last of the prisoners magically lifted out of that same cell, she had not been interrogated just shown what she was to do as a slave. It had been a whole month of pretending to be a deaf civilian who had never learned to talk. Kel was showed what to do and she was expected to do it. The one time she didn't do something she had been whipped.  
  
Kel sighed again and pushed a stray hair out of her face. Being deaf and mute, Kel was to keep her hair to mark her a "special slave" who is aloud to serve at secret meetings. Though she had to be trained first, so she had not served at one yet. Thea couldn't wait, the information she could get out of such a meeting was priceless. Kel new she would not be able to get the information to Tortall but, she new of 2 spies in the castle. One was from Galla, she was disguised as a cook, Kel had walked in on her going through King Maggur's study. Kel was supposed to go in there to clean out the lunch trays, the girl was suprised and there was terror in her eyes. Kel had reasured her by smiling and just taking the tray and leaving. The second spy Kel new of was from Tyra, he was disguised as a common soldier, he didn't know Kel spotted him talking in to a magiced crystal in the Tryanian toung.  
  
Kel looked aroung the slave quarters with a shudder. This place reaked of death, decay, dirty bodies and urine. Though kel had been here for a month and she was still not used to it. This place is a dirty rotten cage, Kel thought with that unfeeling way she had been since she had awoke in the cell 2 months ago. The only thing she had felt was intense rage and fear when she first saw King Maggur. He had the look of pure evil, he didn't even try to hide it. But when Kel had seen him a second time all those feeling were gone. She had also felt something like a spark of happiness when she learned that Greg had not been killed like the other nine Tortallian soldiers because of his gift. The only time she could talk was with him and that wasn't very often.  
  
Kel knew she should be thankful for the numbness, but Kel wasn't. She wanted to sink into a state of self pity, she wanted to feal that pure rage to cloud her mind for a while, for just long enough to be able to feel something other than complete emptiness. But it seems Kel's Yamani training moved up another level from just hiding your emotions to actually not feeling.  
  
Little did Kel know she that her state of unfeelingness was about to be pierced.  
  
A door slamed open behind Kel making her jump. Fear shoot through her when she realized what she had just done. Deaf people don't hear banging doors. Kel turned to face the intruder slowly hoping that it was just Greg or another slave who was not paying attention. She was wrong on both accounts. It's was Malce, second son of King Maggur!  
  
Kel stood there, terror streaking through her at intervals yet not staying with her. "Ah, so i was right, you can hear, and talk as while i suppose?" He went on before she could answer. "You look scared, well don't be i didn't mean to scare you, i just had to know if I was really seeing you, a deaf person, pretending not to listen to conversations. Oh and don't worry I am pretty sure i am the only one that noticed."  
  
He looked at Kel noting the confused look in her eyes, he also noted that no other feelings were revealed on her face. She's good at that, he thought to himself remebering not ever seeign any emotions on her hard face.  
  
"I think the only thing i can say to that is... Huh?" Kel said finally.  
  
"What's Huh? about it. I noticed you were listening to conversations in the hall when by all rights you are not supposed to be able to listen, and i had to find out if I was just imagining it or not. And now I know that I wasn't imagining things."  
  
"So now are you going to turn me over to your father?" Kel said without feeling because she was back to feeling numb again.  
  
Malce winced, "Gods No! I am here to offer you a Job, a secret Job. you are almost done with your training and you are going to be serving at meetings that I am not permitted to go to, so you tell me what is said and after i get enough information, I'll help you escape. Sound fair?"  
  
Kel looked at him like he was crazy "Why are you spying on your own father? or am I not allowed to know?"  
  
"Look, I hate my father more than any Tortallian out there, I had to grow up with his evil presence always there. My older bother is just like him, and if I am ever going to right this place up I have to over through them, and to do that I need all the help i can get, so are you in or not?"  
  
"I'm in, it's not like have anything else to do" Kel said without reluctance.  
  
"Good, we'll talk details later, my charm to word of scrying and listening spells only lasts so long" He turned to leave and was half way to the door when he turn back around and took something out of his pocket. It was a necklace.  
  
"I almost forgot to give this to you, it's a charm to ward off any spells that they will put on you to keep from writing anything about the meeting down, the spell will stop you from speaking about it also if you aren't wearing this.  
  
He turned and left as Kel put on the charm and tucked it under her cloths that were basically rags, her Tortallian cloths had been taken away.  
  
When the other slaves were comeing back from there jobs Kel realized something. She no longer felt empty. She felt useful and cautious (she still didn't know what to make of Malce). Kel smiled for the first time in what felt like years. This situation may not be so bad after all, she thought before going to look for the slaves supper.

Thanxs for the Reviews!! Also i realized when i fixed something in the last chapter i forgot to fit save so it wasn't there, Kel found out when she was underwater that the arrow that pierced the ice was spelled (kel hadher griffen band on) to shatter the whole lake so that it wasn't frozen anymore and kel could push through the chunks off ice on the surface. Sorry about that berlinchick90


	3. Remembering

** Remembering  
**  
Kel was ready. It had been a week since Malce's visit and now her training was over. She was to serve at her first meeting tonight. She new she should be nervous but she wasn't, that particular emotion still eluded her.  
  
Kaia, the slave who was in charge of Kel's training, handed her a maids uniform (black skirt and white shirt). The only slaves dressed in something other than rags where the ones in King Maggur's personal service. Kaia gave Kel a glare that could ice over a fire pit. Kaia had always wanted to be one of Maggur's personal slaves but had never earned the "honorary" position.  
  
Whenever Kaia got upset because Kel didn't do something right she had her whipped, and that happened pretty often. It was worth it though, Kel always had to try not to laugh with hysteria when Kaia was talking real slow and motioning with her hands to try and communicate with her. The funniest thing was hearing Kaia try and talk real slow in Tortallian (they didn't know Kel would understand the Scanran toung which, was another plus because if they knew they wouldn't let her be near them when they talked, just in case she could read lips). But Kel was losing her hard won patience, if she had to listen to Kaia one more time she knew she would lose control and kill the woman.  
  
At least I won't have to worried about that now because I now get my orders from the man himself, Kel thought with a sigh. She a spent weeks learning all the hand signals she would need to know to be able to follow orders.  
  
Kel starred at the ceiling in the slave's quarters trying to concentrate on her appending mission, but she couldn't. Her mind seemed to want to wander where Kel didn't want it to go. She though about the life she once new, a life she didn't know if she would ever see again. She thought about the feel of the lance in her hand while she was riding Peachblossom. She remembered her mother's sweet sternness and her father's comforting words. She remembered her best friend, Neal's laughing green eyes. Pictures her friends; Raoul, Buri, Cleon, Prince Raold, Princess Shinko, Yuri and Tobe whom she had promised she would never leave. Then there was another face one that hurt so much to look at but Dom with his bright blue eyes and enchanting laugh had a face that Kel would always see. The day before Kel had "died" Dom had finally kissed her; she had waited forever for that kiss. That passed year she and Dom had become really good, close friends and even before that kiss Kel had a feeling that she wasn't the only one with feelings for the other. Until now Kel had not let herself think of that kiss and what kind a relationship it could have led to.  
  
A bath was led in to the room and was set down in front of Kel. She almost laughed. How thoughtful, I get a bath because I get to be in his wonderful presence, Kel thought this with more than a bit of sarcasm. But even as she thought this she was thankful. She had not been able to bring herself to hope for a bath. Clean water hadn't touched her skin for 2 months; even her drinking water was dirty.  
  
The slaves who had brought the bath walked out of the room leaving Kel alone. Quickly she stripped of her rags (thankfully she hadn't put on the clean uniform yet) and stepped into the water relaxing at the joyous reunion of dirty prisoner and clean fresh well water. The water wasn't hot but it wasn't to cold for it to be uncomfortable. Kel quickly grabbed the rough bar of soap that had been left for her and started scrubbing her body and hair, she didn't know how much time she would have this room to herself. As she was scrubbing she noticed something that made her stop moving for a moment. The tub was small in width not length. Her tall frame could fit fine but her muscular size should have prevented her from fitting this comfortably.  
  
I must have lost more weight and muscle than I had imagined, I haven't seen myself in a mirror in a while. Though I don't know why I am surprised, the food rations for a slave is not very big. Kel sighed at this, her hatred for this place brewing and her next thought made her hatred start to boil. I probably wouldn't even be able to lift a sword.  
  
Suddenly her hatred was replaced with something that Kel thought she would never feel. It was one of those emotions within her that had been hiding. Only hatred came often now. But now this emotion came and it felt almost foreign to her, it took her a moment to identify it. Sadness, a deep depression had settled over her.  
  
Kel just wanted to cry, but her body refused to listen. The tears still didn't come. So she started scrubbing again and quickly rinsed and stepped out of the now dirty water.  
  
Kel put on the uniform and her sadness began to retreat again, though Kel tried to hold on to it. The sadness refused to stay, not with her now being refreshed. Kel felt clean, the uniform didn't have fleas all over it like her rags did. Disgusted she kicked the ragged cloths into a corner and sat down to comb out her shoulder length hair with her fingers.  
  
Her mind started wandering again to her absent friend again but this time Kel refused to give in. She fought the memories with all her strength. She got up to do stretches she knew would make her hurt because she had been to busy to do work out in the time she had been here. Kel felt her muscles protest but Kel kept going, the pain kept her mind off certain things.  
  
Her muscles were loose when she was finished, and she welcomed the feeling. Now that she would have the afternoons off, and some nights she could start working out to get some of her shape back. The King only required her services some of the time and when she wasn't serving him she would have nothing else to do. Unless Maggur loans me out sometimes to others for short periods of time, I have heard he does that sometimes, Kel though with a silent curse.  
  
Kel was just going to go through hand-to-hand combat exercises when the door opened. Kel quickly stood straight not wanting any one to know that she knew anything about fighting. She tensed when she saw who it was. Malce looked around and spotted her. 


	4. Drunken Fools

Drunken Fools  
  
Neal was staring into the full glass of brandy, but he could not bring himself to drink it. For the past two months that's all he had been doing, drinking away the pain. It wasn't until Yuki threatened to leave to him did he realize what he was doing. Kel would kill him if she had seen what condition he was in because of her.  
  
Actually she would have to kill most of her friends, because they to where sitting around the table with him. These drunken fools consisted of Merric, Owen, Faleron, Cleon, and Seaver.  
  
There were two missing that had been there before. Buri had come about a month ago and dragged Raoul (who was taking Kel death the hardest, because he blamed himself) away and he hadn't been at their late night drinking's since. Actually now that Neal thought about it, Raoul hasn't been seen anywhere. The other missing was Dom. He had come to drink with them about twice before getting up and mumbling something about having to do something, but everyone had been to drunk by then to understand exactly what he had said. He too had not been seen anywhere since, but the king said he was out doing a job that needed to be done alone, and no one had bothered to question him further.  
  
Kel, oh Kel, Neal thought with a silent moan. Why did she have to die? She didn't deserve it.  
  
King Jonathan had given Kel's friends time off from their duties, and all they had done is get drunk, but they all knew their mourning time off was almost at an end.

Kel would be very disappointed; Neal smiled at his own thoughts, and then started to laugh. Everyone at the table turned to look at him. Neal laughed until he cried; when he started to calm down he said, "Look at us, drunken fools, I can just imagine the lecture Kel would give us."  
  
Neal quickly sobered when he suddenly thought of something. Now that his head was clear he could think. A plan was slowly forming, and a mischievous smile came upon his face. His friends were intrigued, they knew what that smile meant. It meant Neal's best schemes where in the process of coming about.  
  
"I know something else Kel would scold us for doing." Neal paused and looked at his friend's confused faces. Then he continued with one word "Revenge".  
  
There was total silence at the table, but only for a moment. Soon the occupants where bursting out with one particular question. "How are we going to pull that off?" they all knew the king had forbidden them to try anything of the sort.  
  
"I actually got the idea from Kel, remember when she disobeyed Lord Wyldon, willing to risk treason, to save the refugee's? Well I'm am willing to risk treason for Kel's sake, she deserves revenge, so who's with me?"  
  
There was a moment of silence then hands started to go up, until everyone's hand was high in the bandy and ale smelling air.  
  
"Good but we'll have to work fast, because soon the king will put us back to work." With that they got to work on a plan to get out of the city unnoticed.

Thanks For the Reviews! Keep them coming.

I keep forgetting this---I disclaim the charaters cause they all belong to T.P.


	5. Malce's Second Visit

**Malce's Second Visit  
**  
Kel could tell that at first Malce didn't recognize her. She was clean; her layers of dirt and dried blood had been washed away. Her hair was clean and pulled back into a ribbon (she had been surprised to see that her hair could be pulled back so easily, it was just below her shoulders now and it had not been longer than chin length since before she was a page).  
  
When he finally recognized her, surprise flashed through his pale blue eyes. The emotion was quickly disguised behind what Kel thought as his usual nonchalant mask. Before he could say anything, Kel spoke up.  
  
"I thought maybe you had forgotten about me or that this whole thing was just a big joke on me; a poor, lonesome slave, and that I am about to be killed the moment I walk through the meeting room door."  
  
"No, I wouldn't forget you my dear, I have been busy with other spies who are working for me as well as their own countries. And I have been strengthening my charm to ward off listening and scrying spells, I don't have a lot of that kind of gift, I specialize in fire mostly. Also father doesn't play jokes, he would torture and then kill you and that healer Greg, who by the way has decided to work for me too."  
  
Kel just stared at him taking it all in. "You talk way to much, you know that right?"  
  
"Well I like to talk but I can't to most people, their dull and have learned to block me out, and I can tell you anything because if you try anyone, you'll be tortured and killed for being able to talk." Malce said this with a satisfied smile.  
  
Kel just shook her head in irritating amazement. He reminded her a lot of Neal. No! She screamed silently, stop thinking about him and the others concentrate on your duty.  
  
Malce was about to talk when she interrupted him. "You said you have spies from other countries working for you, what about any Tortallians, besides me and Greg of course?"  
  
He was silent for a moment then answered (Kel noted the hesitation to ponder about later).  
  
"There is only one other, he just started working for me, but for the last month and a half he has been disguised as a new soldier, right of a farm, nice touch I think, anyway he has been making his way through ranks fast, that guy has amazing skill, he just got guard position inside to conference room that you'll be in tonight. Unfortunately, he will be out of earshot, he said someone had been teaching him to read lips, but he said it wasn't to reliable so that's where you come in. He's mainly in there for the gossip from the maids and other soldiers. So you might see him to night but I have no idea if you know each other, he's going by the name Thor."  
  
For a moment Kel just sat there wondering if the man had even taken a breath through that whole informative speech, then she pondered over this Totallian spy. Is it someone I know? She knew her friends would be stupid enough to try something of the sort, but thankfully, knight don't do spy work very often.  
  
Kel was brought out of her thoughts when Malce said "If you do this first job well, and you don't get yourself killed than I could ask him to try to get a message to your family, I know he has somehow already told your King that I am against my father, luckily though your King isn't the kind to shout something like that out to his whole kingdom."  
  
"NO!" Malce was taken aback by her outburst. Quickly, before he could make anything of it she added an explanation. "My family thinks I am dead, because of another reason that's not totally connected with this ongoing war. I don't want to get their hopes up when I have no idea if I will ever make it home."  
  
Even though Kel knew she was telling the truth, she couldn't tell him the other reasons. First there was the whole Identity thing, she didn't trust Malce, so there was no way she was giving up her disguise of a commoner to him. Secondly if her friends found out then 2 bad thing would most likely happen. One, they might try a pointless rescue attempt (She had tried to think of ways to escape, but something always screwed them up, this place was guarded a pack of wolves protecting their young). And two, with Neal and his big mouth, word would get around that she was alive (She had overheard the joyful talk about the Lady knight who had killed Blayce had died) and her cover had a big chance of being blown.  
  
There was a ruffling of papers and Kel looked to see what Malce was doing. He was putting a map onto a nearby table, and then he motioned for Kel to come join him. She walked over to that the map was a map of the castle. Malce pointed to a small room in the back of the west wing in on the main floor. She new that the biggest part of the west wing was the slaves rooms, but she had never been back that far.  
  
"The meeting will be taking place in the front of the east wing on the second floor. After the meeting Duncan, my squire, will take you back to the beginning of the west wing then he'll leave you to come tell me the meetings over. You'll walk down the main wing hall and take the last left. At the end of that corridor are some rooms that have not been used for decades. The last room on the right will be the room we will always meet in if I send for you. I have had layers of wards and spells put on that room, not that anyone will be looking in on those rooms, most people have even forgotten about them."  
  
Malce took a deep breath then continued.  
  
"Thor will also be coming to this room after the meeting, but I gave him a different route to go by. I told him that the deaf slave serving at the meeting will also be meeting him there and that it'll take me a while to get there cause I have to try to get into the west wing without being seen because I am seen that could rise some suspicion."  
  
Kel looked at the map and memorized the route she was to follow to get to the room then asked, "What if someone stops me?"  
  
"Just stare at him until they realize you are deaf. When they realize this will either leave you alone thinking you probably have a meeting to prepare for or they might hand signal you if they know how to, answer them back with the hand signals you learned, use your imagination."  
  
Kel nodded her understanding.  
  
"Now if anyone is about to 'punish' you for any reason, hold that charm I gave you last time and whisper my name, softly so they don't here you, and I'll be warned and come find you as fast as I can, and I'll think of something to get you away. You can do that at anytime you need, but in any case you shouldn't be stopped because the back of the west wing is hardly ever used by anyone but slaves who don't give a crap what you are up to." Kel looked up from the map into Malce's blue eyes. "I understand, and I am ready, I have been for a week."  
  
Malce rolled up his map and looked at Kel with uncertainty. "This is your last time to back down, you don't have to do this, I'll probably some information from Thor's semi reliable lip reading skills." Kel could tell by the sound of his voice that he was straining not to beg her to do this. She almost laughed. Almost.  
  
Instead she replied "I have only backed down once in my life and that's when I was a child, and I will not start a bad habit now, you can count on me, to a reasonable level of course."  
  
Relief came over his features before they went back behind his nonchalant mask.  
  
"Okay than, I see you after the meeting, try and get me something useful, will you?"  
  
He paused then seemed to remember something he had been wanting to ask for a while. "I have a question that to me is very important but to you it might seem insignificant, what is your name? I mean everyone just calls you the new deaf slave, and I have a distinct feeling that is not you name."  
  
When Kel registered what he was saying she silently cursed herself for not thinking of this problem beforehand. When Kel was giving him a blank look, Malce thought she hadn't heard so he said slowly "What...is...your...name?"  
  
"I heard you the first time you jack horse, I am not really deaf, in case you haven't caught on fully to that concept yet. I just kind of forgot about the whole name thing being that it hasn't been said in 2 and half months"  
  
Kel made herself look thoughtful, making Malce think that she was thinking about the last time she had heard her name being said. So he decided to help her out of her thoughts so he could get going. "Greg said that you never told him your name so I figure he must think you really are deaf."  
  
"No, Greg know the truth but he would never tell the son of King Maggur that" She put an emphasis on the son of King Maggur and Malce winced.  
  
Finally Kel made a decision she took the first name she could think of that would not make her think of her old life too much.  
  
"The name is Adalia" Even though Kel loved her sister but they hadn't seen each other in many years so Kel could not picture her to well.

Thanx for the reviews! sorry it took awhile to update, I had exams oh ya i disclaim the characters that belong to T.P.


	6. The Meeting

**The Meeting  
**  
Kel followed Kaia through the halls of the Palace. It wasn't a long walk to the room the meeting was to be held in. But to Kel the walk seemed to take forever. She just wanted to get this over with.  
  
When they reached a big black door Kaia knocked, gave Kel an icy glare and walked back the way they had come. She again felt like she was waiting forever for the big black door to open.  
  
When it did, a guard with the insignia on his arm that tells everyone he is one of the King's personal soldiers. 'Man this guy is ugly', Kel thought, 'and he reeks too'. Kel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her own foolish thoughts. 'Who cares if the guy is ugly memorize his face, he is one of the enemy'.  
  
"Well? What do you want? The king said no interruptions" Kel almost gagged at the smell of his breath when he leaned into her face to yell. She was about to reply, but caught herself just in time. She looked back at the guard blankly.  
  
A voice from inside the room announced "WHY IN THE BLACK GODS NAME DO YOU HAVE THE DOOR STILL OPEN?????"  
  
The guard grimaced at the same time Kel hid one behind her Yamani mask. King Maggur had a way of making a hard man shiver even if he was being polite or pretending to anyway.  
  
The door slammed in her face. She was about to go back and find Kaia when the door opened, rather abruptly, again. She found herself staring into the face of the King.  
  
"GET IN HERE SLAVE" he yelled as he yanked Kel into the room. The guard who had opened the door the first time, lay on the floor unconscious, Kel would of said he was dead if he hadn't let out a moan a few seconds later.  
  
The Maggur let go of her and she war just barley able to catch her balance. He walked over on sat down at a relatively small, round table, that sat two other men.  
  
Kel studied the two men so she would be able to describe them to Malce (for he had said before he left her the second time that he did not know who would be attending the meeting). The man on Maggur's right was short (only his head was seen over the table and his feet where a couple inches of the ground), really skinny with hollow, beady, black eyes, no hair, and a long straight nose. The picture he made sitting at the table between to much larger men was rather hilarious. The other man was far from hilarious though, it was leaning more towards pretty frightening. His arm muscles where bigger around than two of Kel's head put together. He had a bushy blond mustache and beard. He had icy blue eyes and a button nose. When she was finished taking in there appearance she thought 'Both of these men should be easy enough for Malce to identify, unless he has never seen them before'.  
  
Kel hadn't realized that Maggur had gotten up again until he was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and used the other to brutally slap her across the face. Her head whipped around, her ears rang and her eyes clouded over. She would have fallen over if he hadn't been holding her shoulder in a bruising grip.  
  
When her eyes cleared she could see that her was telling her with hand signals (over the ringing in her ears she also heard, because he was yelling it) "YOU LOOK ONLY AT ME, YOUR EYES ARE TO BE ON ME WHEN YOU ARE NOT DOING SOMETHING I HAVE ORDERED YOU TO DO!"  
  
He shook her hard and then let go to resume his seat. This time Kel was sure to keep her eyes on the king. Only when he motioned for her to get the three of them some ale did she look away. She walked over to the far side of the room, to where the ale, brandy and cakes were, and poured the ale into mugs.  
  
As she was turning around, with the tray in the hands, she saw the guard by the window. One she hadn't noticed before. He was the farthest away from the conversing men, so that he couldn't hear. No others where around him because they where placed, one at each of the two windows, which were on different ends of the room. Two more guards where placed at the door (one was still on the floor, being ignored).  
  
No one was paying attention, which was good, for Kel almost dropped the tray, but she caught it just in time. She just kept staring at him, for she had recognized him the moment she had laid eyes on him. Those blue eyes where forever burned into her memory, she would know those eyes anywhere. 'What is he doing here', was the only thought she could summon up from her mind, which was in total shock.  
  
Kel could tell Dom's was in an even worse case of shock than she. He was about to say something when a fist banged on a table, brought them back to reality. She put a finger to her lips and then hurried over to the men who where now arguing about the number of men being sent over to protect the border.  
  
Luckily they hadn't noticed how long it had taken for the new deaf slave to pour three mugs of ale. After she passed around the ale, Kel stepped back, but kept her eyes on Maggur. At first she couldn't concentrate on what they where saying (like she was supposed to be doing) her mind was on the blue eyed spy behind her. Finally she ordered herself to pay attention and that she could talk to Dom later when they met with Malce. 'Hopefully he is the Thor, Malce was talking about' she thought then scolded herself 'stop being an idiot Keladry, who else in this room could be the Tortallian spy who would be out of earshot?'  
  
Kel managed to collect quite a bit of information from the conversations going on at the table. 'I hope Malce is pleased enough cause I don't think there will be much more business being talked about' (the talk had turned to things that Kel would rather not listen to). The King motioned for brandy and cakes to be brought over.  
  
She walked over to the table and took away the empty mugs and started to walk back to get the thing that had been ordered. Before she could get to far a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. The hand was far too big to be even Maggur's (who was pretty big) it could only belong to the huge blond fellow. Kel managed to hang on to the tray as she was pulled down to sit in the man's lap.  
  
Her breath caught with disgust as she felt the extremely large hands travel to place on her anatomy where she would rather they stay away from.  
  
"New slave Maggur? She's a pretty good size though a bit skinny, but I might not even kill her with a romp in the hay."  
  
Kel suppressed the urge to puke, the knowledge that she can warn Malce with the necklace that she had on, help a lot with the suppressing. Though she could not stop the shivers of disgust and fear run through her. At first she was motionless, she hadn't felt fear in a long while. Then something made her look over the shoulder of the man, whose lap she was forced to sit in.  
  
She saw Dom take a step forward, his fist clenched. She caught his eye just long enough to give a small shake of her head, he got the message and stepped back again (though his fist were still clenched). Thankfully no one saw the silent exchange.  
  
Kel turned her head back to look at the King just as he was saying "You know I don't share my slaves with anyone I don't trust, so unhand the wench so she can get me my brandy and food.  
  
Kel was roughly flung out of the huge man's lap, she ended up on her hand and knees, trying to make her head stop spinning. Quickly she got to her feet and collected the tray and mugs (which had flown out of her hands), before the king got angry with her for taking to long to get the things he wanted.  
  
As she poured the brandy and readied the cakes she kept her eyes in front of her. But when she was turning around she could resist looking to see if Dom was really there or if it just a cruel hallucination. Relief swept over her when she spotted him, he was real. They made quick eye contact then they both looked away so nothing seemed odd to the others in the room.  
  
Dom watched Kel cross the room, his heart breaking for her while his mind still had not gotten over the shock of seeing her. He kept blinking to see if what he saw was really there. She never disappeared. 'How is this possible? Kel is dead, she died almost 3 months ago!' even as he thought this he knew she was alive, for she was standing in front of him.  
  
He had seen a lot in that quick look they exchanged. Even through her Yamani mask he could see it. He could see the suppressed emotions in her blank stare. He knew what she was going through, for he had gone through the same state of emotionless ness right after she did. The shock at seeing her again seems to have brought the suppressed emotions out. They raged through him like rapids, happiness, sadness and rage (especially at that big blond man).  
  
When he got his mind and emotions under control, he saw Maggur motion to Kel and she went to the door and left. Dom had figured out in the beginning that she must be the "deaf" slave Malce had told him about.  
  
The three men got up and left the room. The guards in the conference room also left; for their shift was over, a new set of personal guards followed the king down the hall. They had been waiting outside the door for the meeting to end. No one was in the hall when the new guard "Thor" slipped out of the big black door and made his way to a little room in the back of the west wing. 


	7. Thoughts

Thoughts

Kel opened the door to the last room on the right hand side of the west wing corridor. As soon as she walked in, she felt it. Even without the gift she could fell the heavy layers of spells. For a moment she wondered how the mages in the castle could not feel these spells from far away. After a moment though she let it go as one of those gift things.

Kel looked at her surroundings. The room was not very big, and it had no windows (most rooms in this place didn't). There was a small dusty round table in the center of the room; with it were three chairs, all different color and shape. There was a big bookshelf there also, but it only about five books on the very bottom shelf. If Kel hadnst excited shivers, that she has had in a while, to climb up and down her spine.

She walked over and shakingly sat down in a hard wooden chair. What is he doing here; she thought to herself, he's not a spy! He's a sergeant in the King's Own! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I really was imagining thing, I heard about people going crazy in captivity. But as soon as the thought was finished the door of the small chamber open slowly and the object of her debating thoughts walk into her eye's view, and she gasped. There was no mistake, it really was Domitan of Masbolle.

As he walked down the third floor west wing corridor, Dom took a deep breath, Reciting in his mind that what h2FP 

She walked over and shakingly sat down in a hard wooden chair. What is he doing here; she thought to herself, he's not a spy! He's a sergeant in the King's Own! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I really was imagining thing, I heard about people going crazy in captivity. But as soon as the thought was finished the door of the small chamber open slowly and the object of her debating thoughts walk into her eye's view, and she gasped. There was no mistake, it really was Domitan of Masbolle.

As he walked down the third floor west wing corridor, Dom took a deep breath, Reciting in his mind that what he had seen was his imagination. Kel was dead, has been for two almost three months now. She died in the bottom of an ice cold lake, even though they never had a chance to search for her body, everyone knew she was dead, for none saw her get out of the lake during the battle and after it was over she had been down there for over fifteen minutes. There was no way she could have survived. Right?

Dom didn't know what to think, he had spent so much time mourning. I guess I haven't finished because I am still seeing her, though I have never saw her in place of a real person, he thought. Maybe it's because of the situation I am in. I want it to be Kel, but it can't be.

His thoughts were so jumbled that he had to pause outside a small door at the end of the corridor. He took another deep breath and collected his thoughts while coming to the conclusion that Kel was only in his head and will always be.

He finally opened the door, and looked down into the depths of the really dark staircase. Each step creaked as he walked down them. Malce had said this stairway was hardly ever used and now he believed him. Dom felt that he was going to go right through one of these old rotting steps and announce his presents to the whole castle. But as it turned out he made it to the bottom of the steps safely and opened the creaky old door that was covered with spider webs and there residents.

Dom was now standing outside the door that led to the room where he would learn the truth. Before he opened the door he wiped any foolish thoughts about Kel away. But as he opened the door and looked at the room's occupant, he gasped. There had been no mistake; it really was Keladry of Mindelan.

A/N:

Sry about not updating- my computer crashed and then i had five weeks at camp but it's fixed no so enjoy and review! (oh sry it's short but i don't have alot of time at the moment)

I disclaim any of the characters that belong to T.P.


	8. Small Reunion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the little mix up in the last chapter. I accidently repeated a paragraph, i have no idea how it happened but it did so sorry. forgive me?

* * *

Small Reunion:

Kel slowly stood up, her face blank of emotion. But this time she felt something. She wasn't sure what it was she was feeling, but it was something outside the small range of feelings she has had in the last couple months. Dom stood in front of her, looking as perfect as ever, even when his face was practically paralized with shock and disbeliefe.

Kel finally found her voice, but she only muttered one word. "Dom?" That was all the convincing he needed, he parctically leaped at her, and threw his arms around her dwindling frame (Kel silently hoped he wouldn't notice that too much). Kel in return wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his sweet, fresh scent. They didn't say a word for a long moment. They just stood there hanging on to each other as if it were necessary for their survival. Dom was the first to break the blissful moment.

"Kel, it's really you, but how?" He said this in a shaky whisper, while squeezing her tighter. It was then that she remembered what they where there for.

"Dom you must listen to me, and listen closely. Malce does not know who I really am, and he can't know, not yet. Here i am just a deaf Tortallian commoner gone slave after capture.Malce thinks my name is Adalia. I don't think we will be able to pull it off that we don't know each other, but we can say that i am just an old childhood friend, Okay? I promise to explain everything to you if i ever get the chance, as long as you explain as well." She said this in a hurried whisper, even though he was still alittle overcome with emotion he couldn't explain, he made himself listen and comprehend what she was saying. He finally replied by stepping back alittle and replying with a calm "Okay", just in time for the door to open, revealing a overly cheerful Malce.

"So what have my to very special Tortallian helpers brought for me today?" He said as he wlaked over to the table and sat in the high backed chair. Kel and Dom gave one last, quick glance at each other before sitting down themselves. Malce continued, getting serious now, "did either of you recognize any of the people there?"

Dom spoke up on this one "General Hannal was there and so was the mage Chafton". Malce followed this revelation with a confused frown. "Chafton i get, but my father does not trust Hannal one bit, even if he is one of his generals." He sighed and scratched his head which oddly remided kel of a confused little puppy. He turned and looked at Kel. "So.. Adalia?" She nodded and her continued "did you bring me any news that will be useful?" Kel stopped herself from saying some sarcastic retort, and replied. "There wasn't much business talk but most of the conversation was a about a trial of a 'Smiling disease', they said this trial was to happen within the month. Also the King has given permission to Hannal to take 3 additional troops to Lockal Lake for a porject they did not name allowed. after that the talk kind of strayed to subjects not worth my time to repeat." Luckly Malce got the message and didn't press about this other talk.

"Hmmm. The smiling Disease, I have heard rumors about Chafton makeing a potion that makes people fall dead if they smile, but i had thought it silly, Iguess i had better ask around. And Lockal Lake did you say?" He continued not even waiting for her to answer. "That place has been shut down for years, after the lake mysteriouly dried up and all the plant and animal life died and migrated. Oh well more research for me."

Malce looked at both of them "This is good for you first timers, there might actually be some useful things to come out of this. Did you two get accuainted?"

"We already know one another, from childhood actually, I was devistated to learn that Adalia had died. It was quite a shocker finding out differently like this." Dom said this and looked over at Kel who tried to smile at him but didn't quite sucessed. Kel's head was spinning so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This had happened so suddenly, Dom showing up, and then emotions coming to her and because she hadn't felt for them many months, she couldn't even recognize them.

When she opened her eyes again Malce was staring at her oddly, as if somehow he knew what she was going through. She put the thought out of her head and he spoke again. "Well i have to get to dinner before my absents is questioned, but you Thor have nights off correct? and Adalia now has most of her time free so you guys can stay and catch up." He walked to the door and was about to open it when he turned to look at them, the look of hard thinking spread on his face. Kel held her breath, 'had they acted to suspiciously?' she thought frantically 'he couldn't possibly guess anything, right?'

She released her breath and calmed her anxiety when she heard him say "Try and meet here at this time every three days to report anything, or just to get intructions, if I need to get immediate instructions to you i'll find you myself." With that he opened the door cautiously and steped out, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Kel and Dom once again alone.


	9. Explanations

Explanations:

They sat there staring at each other for the longest of moments, neither moved. It was Kel who finally broke the silence, which had lasted for about ten minutes after Malce had left them alone.

"What are you doing here?" She hadn't meant to sound to harsh but there was no other way for her to say it.

At first Dom didn't say anything, shocked at her harsh tone, but then he thought about what she must have been through and decided not to take her tone to a personal level. Taking a deep breath he started to explain.

"Kel, after your death everyone was distraught, because we could do absolutely nothing about it. At first I acted like all the others, I spent hours with mourning and drinking, trying to forget. But I couldn't, so I decided to ask Raoul for an extended leave and then went to talk with George Cooper. At first he was reluctant to give me something to do, knowing I wanted revenge. I guess he finally realized I wouldn't give up so he gave me some information, and sent someone to help me get to the position I am in now."

Dom said this slowly, and all the while he had been inching closer to Kel, so that when he finished his chair was right next to hers and his arm was around her shoulders. Unconsciously she leaned in to him as her continued to talk.

"So there's my short undetailed summary of the past three months or so what's about you? How did all this happen? I mean you where dead, or at least I think you where I mean you fell into the icy water and were never seen again. I just can't believe..."

Kel new he was rambling, so she turned to face him and put a hand up to silence him.

"Dom, I'll explain." She turned her whole body so that she was eye level with him. She started with being captured after crawling out of the wrong side of the lake and ended with Malce's second visit. Unlike Dom, Kel's story was very detailed and sadness flooded through Dom at her every word. He again put his arm around her shoulder, and held her tightly, Kel was thankful for this sense of comfort that she hadn't felt in months.

They sat in silence after her story was finished. Then she gathered up her courage to ask something she knew she shouldn't ask. It would just distract her, but she couldn't help it, she had to know.

"My friends? How are they?" When Dom sighed at this she winced against his shoulder, which she was still leaning on.

"Where to start? Let see? Peachblossom is a great annoyance, won't let anyone near." When she heard this she had to smile, but it only lasted a measly few seconds, she listened as he continued. "Jump mopes about, most of the guys, meathead included, were deep in their drinks when I left them, about two months ago. You parents went back to the Yamani Isles after your memorial." Kel stared at him, her question perfectly clear; she needed to know about the person he had left out. Raoul was like a second father to her.

At first he skipped over her question. "But you can talk to them, tell them that your alive so that they can get on with their lives, I have a communicator crystal."

Her response was the same as it had been to Malce. "No!" but this time she gave all the reasons. When she finished explaining her reasoning, he sighed knowing she was right. But there was one person Kel had to tell; there was no way she could keep this from him.

"Look, my crystal connects me with tree people. At first it was just George but then the King found out, and then Raoul. You have to talk to him Kel, Raoul needs to know."

She began to protest but Dom quickly silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"No, listen to me. You have to tell him. He blames himself for you death Kel, it's killing him inside. He tried to resign from the commander's position, but the King wouldn't let him, he just got a long leave. He barely goes out of Goldenlake. If we are going to win this war you know we need him on the battlefield. You need to tell him."

Kel put her head in her hand to think. She knew they needed Raoul, but how could she tell him without the King and then everyone finding out? 'I'll have to trust him, not to tell anyone who doesn't need to know' she thought as she lifted her head and gave a slight nod to Dom.

He pulled the crystal off from around his neck, praying that the magic in the room that kept magic out wouldn't keep it in. He spoke the key word that would connect him to Raoul who would get a vibration form the crystal on his neck. He thank the gods when Raoul tired face appeared on the shinny surface.

"What Dom? Is something wrong?"

Dom took a deep breath, 'this is going to be interesting'. Kel was staring a Dom straining to here Raoul's voice again, she wanted to see his face but then he'd see her to soon and that might shock him out of what's left of his life.

"No, nothings wrong, but I have something to tell you, and show you. Your not going to believe it but you have to trust me it's true.'

"Spit it out, sergeant, I am not in the highest of moods at the moment."

"It's about Kel" Raoul's face clouded over so Dom hurried in explaining "She's alive Raoul.'

"Damn you Domitan, I'll kill you for saying that!" Kel didn't have to strain to here that one; she bet his whole fief heard him. Dom looked up at Her then slowly she took the crystal from his hand. She looked into it and smiled.

"Hello Raoul"

* * *

Hope you like! please review, flames too!  



	10. Happy

Happy

Kel fell on to her hard pallet with a tired sigh. It was almost one in the morning; she had spent the last two hours talking to Dom and Raoul. Even with her stomach grumbling (she had missed the slaves dinner, and had no way off getting any food until breakfast), and her head groggy with exhaustion, she couldn't get the smile of her face. For the first time in months she felt happy, and even had a little bit of hope. Thinking back at the night she had just had, her smile brightened a little.

Raoul had nearly dropped the crystal he was holding when he had seen her face. He quickly regained the object into a steady position; shock was clearly imprinted on every feature on his big face.

"No, it's a trick, magic! DOM what do you think your doing to me?!"

"Raoul! Calm down, just listen for a minute will you? I have not done a single thing to trick you." Dom said this from over Kel shoulder, while glaring into the crystal.

Raoul opened his mouth to reply, but Kel interrupted him. "Raoul, I don't have time for this. You have to believe it's me! Remember the day you asked me to be your squire? I was practicing with the lance, and I hit the moving willow target dead on, and you said that you didn't think you'd be able to hit it because you had used an oak ring? That same day you said you were sorry for not being able to ask me to be your squire earlier. When the bandits and centaurs, from the raid were I got the griffin, where going to get hanged you told me 'When people say a knight's job is all glory, I laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Often I can stop laughing before they edge away and talk about soothing drinks.'"

Raoul's face lost what was left of its color. The paleness was a striking contrast with his dark beard. "Kel" he said in a choked whisper.

"Yes Raoul. Its me, the one and only" She said with a slight smile. Then she quickly explained what had happened at the lake ten here at the Scanran's palace. All the while she stared at his astonished face, not wanting to look away in case he disappeared. She ended her explanation with a question that made Raoul cringe.

"Now why is it that I am being told that you blame yourself for my 'death'?"

"I...It was my fault!" he stammered, "It should have been me!"

'If I ever get my hand on you mister, I am going to wring you neck! You know that's not true! You could not have known" She said the last bit with a calmer voice.

Kel and Raoul had talked for another half hour, which she spent most of the time convincing him that it wasn't his fault, and to not tell anybody that she was alive. He was stubborn as usual but he finally relented to reason on both accounts. After that he had to go to get ready to get back to his job. He said goodbye with his first smile since her supposed death. They promised to talk once a week for information updates.

For the last hour and a half Kel and Dom talk about many thing, like old times, and more of her friends. Finally Dom had to go to get rest because he had guard early in the morning. Kel had returned to her new quarters (the 'special' slaves get separate quarters) to find her roommates, two mutes (one was a girl from Gallan and the other girls origins was as of yet unknown to her) sleeping soundly across the room.

Kel yawned so long that her jaw cracked. She shifted to get a little more comfortable and fell asleep with a smile. Her last thought was 'just maybe I'll see them all again, just maybe'.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Plaese r&r thanx  



	11. The Second Job

**The Second Job:**

Kel sat at the table in what has become known to her and Dom as the Good Secret room. It was rather a pathetic name but it fit the room very well, for it was the only good room in the castle and it was a secret. She was at the moment reading 'Dark in Darkness', which was one of the five books that resided on the big bookcases bottom shelf (as if hidden), waiting for Dom and Malce to enter.

It had been about three weeks since she had started working for him. Things were going along accordingly, they meet every three days with Dom, and she was able to see him at almost every secret meeting that she attended. The information she collected was what Malce called very valuable, though he never let on why. There were no more incidences with General Hannal, for it seemed that Malce had somehow created havoc at Lockal Lake and he remained very busy trying to get the project working again. She had yet to find out what that project was. This smiling disease had been tested last week and it appeared that Chafton still had a lot of flukes to work out. The disease was supposed to kill if you smiled but all it did was make the prisoner from Tyra (the test subjects) not be able to stop smiling for three days.

The most important thing that happened as of yet, happened two weeks ago. Malce had asked her to stay at their meeting after Dom had left to go guard. He asked her if she would like to learn to fight. Kel had a hard time hiding her smile at that one. She had agreed and they had been meeting once a week (in a different room, spelled but not as thickly, and bigger) and Malce had been 'teaching' her hand-to-hand combat, knife fighting and sword (she pretended to protest at this, for the sword was a nobles weapon and she was supposed to be a commoner). He insisted 'teaching' her any way. Even though she didn't want to admit it but she did learn quite a few tricks from him.

Sometimes when Malce couldn't make the teachings he sent Dom in his place. That was when the real fun started. She fought hard then using the skill that she hid from Malce. When Kel had been healthier, beating Dom was a challenge but she usually won by a lot. But now she barley beat him, if she beat him at all. She practice in all her free time. Her muscle and skill were slowly coming back.

About two days ago was when Malce had surprised her with a glaive. When she first started practicing with him he had asked if she had ever used a weapon. She had told him that she had stayed at Yamani Islands and one of the ladies there had been kind enough to teach her and she had become pretty good at it. She had only told him this because it would explain some of her comfort with weapons and little skills that she might accidentally let slip. She had no idea that he would get her one to practice with. Without her Yamani training she would probably have cried, for she never expected to see her favorite weapon again let alone use one. After she showed him what she could do, she found herself teaching him a little about how to use the weapon.

Now here she was reading a book about ghosts of evil rulers. Malce had asked her to come to the meeting early so that he could talk to her about something. Malce was late. Dom would show up in about 5 minutes.

Kel was just reading about the ghost about King Frews, a man that was supposedly haunting this very castle, when Malce walk through the door, casually. She closed the book and set it aside as he sat down gracefully and confidently, the way she had seen King Jonathan sit many times. 'Born a ruler' she thought while absently yawning.

"Kel I asked you to come early, sorry for being late by the way, I asked you because I want to ask you about another job I have for you."

She nodded to show her interest so he continued "I know you have a lot of free time so I would like you to be trained and eventually lead expeditions."

She let her confusion show on her face so he that he would continue. But before he could, the door opened and a handsome, ruffle haired Dom strode into the room.

"Am I late?" He asked as he noticed that both where already there. Dom always arrived before Malce did.

"No, I came early so I could talk to Kel about her doing something for me, it'll just take a minute. Now where was I? Oh yes, the expeditions have been held for about two years now. It's how I get spies into the castle to check out the layout and the defenses before they come to apply for a position. Others come to just check out their enemy's castle, Also a few slaves escape this way also. Now at the moment I only have two guides. I used to have four but things happen." He didn't elaborate on the happen, he didn't have to. He paused for a moment; a quick flash of something went through his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly. Kel was unable to identify the emotion but she sensed that it was sorrow, sorrow that was buried deep, just waiting to be let out. After her regained himself he continued.

"There is a series of secret underground tunnels, long forgotten. I found them when I was a kid and just decided to put them to work a while ago. Now you'd have to learn your way around the tunnels and where to take the misadventurers, as they have been called, around the castle. Don't worry though, when you leave the tunnels you'll be guarded by spells that will keep you hidden and soundless. Only Chafton, My brother Wallis, whom are never here anyway, and me can see through the spells. So what do you say? Will you go through the training? And then will see if you really are up to it?"

Kel didn't even hesitate. "Yes." Her face was blank but her mind was whirling with excitement.

"Good! Now what do you have to bring to me today?"

When her mind finally calmed, her only thought was 'What have I got myself into this time?'

* * *

Sry it took so long! Thanks For the Reviews! Keep them Coming and Enjoy! 


	12. A Meeting of a Different Sort

** A Meeting of a Different Sort**

****

Sir Nealan of Queenscove walked into the moldy tavern, a look of disgust crossed his face. The place was absolutely filthy and disease ridden. It certainly hadn't seen much of a cleaning in quite awhile. Of course there wasn't many descent places in Scanran being that ever since Maggur became king nobody had time or money to clean.

The group of rugged peasant looking men followed Neal through the door.

"Man I didn't think there was a place dirtier then the last place we slept in but I guess I can be proven wrong in some things." Said the redheaded Cleon.

"Are we really meeting the rebel here?" Questioned Owen who was immediately shushed but everyone close to him, and that included Merric slamming a hand over his mouth. "Sorry" he mumbled over the heavy hand that didn't feel like it would be letting up anytime soon.

"Sir Lachlan said to meet him here, it's the address on the message anyway. Now be quite and look for the man with a small black book sitting in front of him." Neal piped as he glanced around the room with apparent boredom. The men standing behind him quickly took up suit until Faleron nudged Neal in the side and pointed through the crowd to a small table tucked in the back corner. Sure enough a small grubby looking man in peasants cloths sat there drinking from a mug that he had to use both hands to lift, and a little black book was sitting directly in front of him. The little man stood out and was drawing curious glances from other around the mood, for he wore his dirty cloths proudly, too proudly. He carried himself like a noble.

"This is the guy were supposed to meet about getting into the castle? He doesn't act very professional" Seaver whispered to Cleon, who shrugged absently and followed Neal to the table.

The men took seats around that table silently, and when everyone was seated, uncomfortably but seated, the small man looked up from his ale and stared at them with a face that was tired and scared. The man looked absolutely pitiful, but still, proud.

"Welcome, I trust you were able to find the place alright? No trouble?" he did elaborate the trouble but everyone knew what he meant. Were they followed? Attacked? The 6 men shook their heads in unison.

"Good, now lets get down to business, you want to get into the castle? I can help you there but it not going to be easy. You have to be willing to sacrifice a lot if you get in. There's defiantly no guaranteeing that you'll come out alive."

The 6 knights just stared at the small man as if he were insane. Finally Cleon responded "We know the risks, besides we don't have much else to lose"

The others nodded and Neal stared directly into Lachlan's beady black eyes. Lachlan had to distinct impression that he was staring into hard unemotional green ice. He gulped.

The green eyes shown and the man who's eyes were the colder than even Maggur's said

"We want in…Now"

* * *

Sorry its been so long I have had major computer troubles. Thanks for the Review kepp them coming! 


	13. Tunnels and Stables

**Tunnels and Stables**

Kel squinted into the now familiar darkness of the underground tunnels. She had been through about two weeks worth of training and is now waiting for her first assignment. In a few moments Lenne was going to be leading a man who wanted a look around his enemy's fortress. Her job was to lead him through the rest of the tunnels and take him around the dark sleeping castle.

Kel smiled a little thinking about when she found out who the other two guides were. Lenne was her mute roommate that turned out to be from the copper isles. The other guide was her Gallan roommate Evota. Kel had been pretty surprised at this and even more when Evota turned out to be completely vocal. The feeling had been mutual for they had been equally surprised. The three women soon became good friends, and they now often joined her when she was training.

Two sets of soft footsteps were heading towards Kel just as she was starting to get restless. The soft yellow light from Lenne's small gift glowed lighting up to faces, one recognizingly familiar and the other annoyingly familiar. Kel found the man's face familiar but she couldn't place it. Kel sighed in relief when he looked at her and showed no signs of recognizing her. It wouldn't do for someone to give her real identity away.

Lenne stopped in front of her and signaled good luck and then turned away, for she was to have another assignment of her own that same night. Now without the gifts light, Kel could no longer see the man's round face so she turned, signaling him to follow.

* * *

Dom was walking through the Guards stable towards the horse that he was given when he joined the Personal Guard. Pillise was a surprisingly gentle horse, and Dom was sure to miss him when he had to leave, well if he ever got to leave.

As he walked, his footsteps soft on the dirt ground, he heard a voice. This voice was singing in a familiar soprano pitch. At first he didn't believe his ears, but when he turned the corner into the stall were the voice was coming from, he had to believe.

He cursed.

The boy jump and skitted away like a shy, frightened horse, at the song of the angry colorful horse. Slowly he turned around and his jaw dropped.

For Tobeis Boon was now looking into the very angry blue eyes of Domitan of Masbolle.

* * *

Thanks for Reviews! Enjoy  



	14. Decisions

Okay so I haven't updated in years! You actually probably could have figured that out for yourselves but anyway I have had a few rough years and have only just begun to read and write again. I just finished the all the Tamora Pierce books again and when I was finished I remembered about this site (yes sadly I had forgotten about it). I have decided to try and finish the work I had already started though I'm not all that sure where I was going with it all… so anyway, here goes nothing…

**Decisions **

"Tobe!! What in the chaos are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Go back home now!" Dom screamed in a whisper, angry yet still cautious and aware of where they were.

The gangly horse touched boy stood frozen, jaw hanging, unable to move, as the shock continued to cloud his brain. What was Dom, a King's Own Sergeant, doing in Scanra?

In the end though it didn't take long for the shock to wear off and Tobe's stubborn personality was soon back in complete control.

"NO! I will not go anywhere! I don't have a home! And its all because of…" He didn't get to finish his outburst for the rest of it was muffled by the hand that had quickly been pressed up against his lips. His outburst had not been in a whispered scream.

"Are you going to be quite now?" Dom asked, Tobe hesitated but then slowly nodded. He was not going anywhere no matter what anyone said, King Maggur was going to pay.

"Look I'm gonna get us somewhere that we can talk safely okay? Just keep your mouth shut until then." If Dom's tone hadn't given it away the forceful grip on his arm did. Dom was very angry. Tobe, needless to say, kept his mouth shut as Dom dragged him away toward the castle.

Dom didn't realize how hard his grip was on the boy, if he did he'd have worked harder to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to hurt Tobe. He just kept wondering over and over 'what am I going to do with a twelve year old behind enemy lines?'

Kel could feel the oddly familiar man's breath on the back of her neck as she began to lead him down the long dark tunnel that would lead them into the depths of the castle. They hadn't gotten far before she felt his hand on her elbow. She stopped walking and stiffened. The man felt the change and quickly withdrew as if he was aware of what she could do, as if he knew who she really was.

"Please miss, can we make a small detour? I have done this a few times and that's tunnel that leads out to the Royal Black Forest, yes?" He indicated to the small opening to their left.

A rather confused Kel turned around until she was facing the rather smelly dark shape of the round faced man. How did he know it was there? It was pitch black and the only reason she knew where she was going was because she had walked through these tunnels for two weeks of nights counting and memorizing every step.

After a few moments of tense silence Kel wondered aloud "Why?"

The man cleared his throat, as if trying to come up with a convincing reply. Not very comforting. Kel's senses went into overdrive and she quickly and quietly moved into a fighting stance.

"Well you see miss, um well, I'm asking you to bend the rules a little bit. You see uh I have a few people waiting in the forest, near the end ol' the tunnel but you see I don't know exactly where the openin is. An I knows that there is a limit to how many people your allowed to take into the tunnels at once so I couldn't bring them with me, the people controllin the front of the tunnels are very strict and these men were very persistent they wanted in and they were all going to come together. There was no changin' their minds m-m-miss." He stuttered to a stop waiting for the reply. He hoped she'd go for his helpless act because, these rebel slaves, he knew, wouldn't react nicely to his learned noble-like stature.

Kel shook her head.

"It's not possible sir, we leave a completely different way they'd have no way of getting back into the forest and it'll be my head on the platter if your seen leaven with more than what they let in." And with that she started to turn around to continue the tour.

"No miss, I believe that I misspoke, you see, these men, they uh, well they don't plan on leavin' miss. You see they plan on takin' the Lord 'imself down. I called 'em fools but they is hardheaded as they come."

Kel slowly turned back to face the dark shape that had just finished speaking. Maybe because it was so dark but whatever that reason Kel did something she normally wouldn't do, she bit her lip, clearly stating her indecision and confusion on her face.

'What am I going to do?'


	15. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

"Get in here, we can talk safely" Dom said as her ushered Tobe into the Secret Meeting Room. The boy resisted only for a moment before slowly stepping over the threshold.

Dom barley got the door shut before the outburst began.

"I'm not going back! You can't make me go back! I won't, I won't, I won't! HE DESERVES TO PAY!"

Dom sighed; he sat down and dropped his head into his hands. 'What am I going to do? Think man, think! You have to break it to him slowly else he won't believe you and bolt'

"Tobe! Listen, you have to calm down…" he finally said, blue eyes full of sympathy, and then he waited until the boy got his temper under control, sat down in the chair across from him and put his head on the table. Dom went over and knelt in front of him. He knew he should feel angry at the boy but all he felt was sympathy, for not even a month early he'd been feeling very much the same.

"Okay now that you got that out of your system do you mind explaining, calmly mind you" Dom said a bit forcibly as Tobe started lifted his head and opened his mouth, "what you're doing here. And I mean plan-wise, I think I figured out your intent already."

A few minutes of silence confirmed what Dom had been thinking all along. The boy didn't have any plan at all; he'd just rushed in with only thoughts of revenge for the loss of his mother figure.

After a few minutes Dom broke the tense silence, "How did you get all the way out here? Aren't Neal and Yuki looking after you?"

The small boy simply shrugged his shoulders before replying through his soft sobs, "They were but I slipped away, you see Master Neal didn't even notice me, he doesn't notice much of anything anymore. Mistress Yuki was nice and did look after me but I told her I wanted to work in the stables and she said I could. When Master Stephen who was lookin after me left for a few weeks to go look at some Bazhir horses, I managed to slip away." With that he broke down completely and threw his small arms around the man kneeling in front of him.

Dom felt his eyes start to fill up as memories of the past few months resurfaced. 'But,' he though 'that's all over now, Kel is still alive and will soon be back where she belongs.' His face hardened with renewed determination, he wasn't going to let anything else happened to her and it was time to tell Tobe the good news.

"Tobe, there is something you need to know…" But the boy wasn't listening, he didn't even here the door to there secret room open or even notice when Dom, still holding on to him, turned and nearly dropped him when he saw who it was…

Kel stood motionless for over a minute, her hazel eyes staring off into the distance, (and her nose carefully turned away from the stench that was coming off the man in waves) as she thought hard and fast about what to do. The small, round faced man waited impatiently, barley breathing, for her reply. 'Please say yes, I don't want to have to hurt you but I will. These men might be foolish but they are the only ones willing to do something fast about this scum controlling my country' He thought, tensing up, ready to strike.

But he needn't have worried. 'What the gods' she thought 'maybe these fools will accomplish something and if nothing else they'll create a nice diversion that I may be able to utilize.' With that she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and spoke to the dark round shadow, "Okay, but you know the rules, no torches, I'll wait here but first a question, if I may, Sir? Do you need to take the rest of the tour or should I take you directly to the exit before leading them in?"

"The tour won't be necessary Miss, and you don't have to worry about me, I can lead myself out," and with that she heard him turn towards the tunnel opening and saw his dark shape disappear through it. She shook her head at her own foolishness, she hadn't missed the sudden loss of the smelly mans' street accent. 'What have I got myself into?'

Kel waited for what felt like forever, she even ended up sitting down on the damp, dirt packed ground, before she heard the first faint footsteps. And before long, she saw a small green light headed her way, 'one of them must have the gift, that's something at least.'

As the light got closer, she was able to make out the silhouettes of about seven men, including that of her original client. When they were only about 10 yards out, Kel was mightily glad she was still sitting down for she saw the familiar face of the man holding the green light. She could only imagine the identities of those next to him but she had some pretty good guesses.

Kel quickly got her breathing and pounding heart under control. As much as her heart was telling her to run and through herself into her best friends arms, she knew she couldn't listen for her rational mind was telling her something different (and her rational mind is what she always listens too). She must not let them see her face! Not here, not now, I must wait until we can get somewhere secure before everything is let loose.

Her mind was made up. Quickly she stood and turned until her back was facing the approaching assassin party. When they got near enough, and her emotions were once again back under her complete control, she said (in the most voice changing accent she could think of in such short notice) "Put tat leete o't!" Then when her command was complied she began walking, thanking the smelly man silently for not giving her sudden change in accent away to the others.

The others tried at first to strike up a quite conversation but quickly gave up when she refused to reply. The rest of their passage was past in silence. It seemed forever before the group came to a fork in the tunnels. Kel paused as she waited for her original 'client' to disconnect himself from the group. He paused briefly next to her, patted her sincerely on the shoulder before silently taking the left tunnel towards the designated exit while Kel continued on to the right. She hoped the others followed, for she didn't trust herself to speak again.

This time it didn't seem like forever before they arrived at the tunnel exit they'd be taking. To Kel it seemed to soon, she still wasn't sure she could pull this off. But in the end there was no time to sit and ponder. She went up the later and slowly lifted the trapdoor above her, she sighed in relief when she saw that she had chosen correctly. The trapdoor led into the hallway where the Secret Room was, the opposite side of the hallway but still close. And most importantly the hallway was just about as dark as the tunnels.

Her back was turned toward the trapdoor as the others climbed up. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn't turn around. She jumped again when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend, the voice she'd been longing to her for a long time. "May I ask where…?" Kel couldn't do it, she couldn't here him speak, not yet, they were so close to safety. So she interrupted him with a shush and then winced, it sounded too much like herself. She quickly started walking again before she got herself in even more trouble.

Soon they were all at the door to her sanctuary. Still facing away from them she said slowly "Y'ens ust ait 'ere fo tim be'en. No ague!" She added that last part, knowing that Neal was behind her opening his mouth to do just that, argue with her. She quickly opened the door and then dodged into the shadows to the left of the doorway so none of them would see her face as they walked by into the relatively bright room. She would have to be the last to enter. That way she would know that the door got shut before the chaos broke loose.

So what do you think? I know I'm still rusty after my years away but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	16. Tears

**TEARS**

Kel stood there, still off to side, not sure if she could make her feet move, not sure if she wanted to. She wasn't ready for this, this unexpected reunion of most of her closest friends. She wasn't sure she could go in there.

'You have to get in there! Put one foot in front of the other and walk through that door!' She thought to herself over and over yet her body wasn't listening, she didn't think she was up to it. They'd been all but dead to her for almost 3 and half months, and to them she had been dead.

Then two things happened at once, making her make a quick decision.

"Dom! What in the Gods are you doing here?" Neal exclaimed. The door to the room had to be closed soon before someone heard the inevitable commotion.

At the same time that Kel became aware of this she heard in the distance the midnight hour being called. Her heart nearly stopped, she needed to get back in her bed soon! The slave master liked to make visits to check on the slaves around midnight once a week, and if he continued to follow his normal routine tonight would be this week's visit.

Quickly her body moved into action, not making a decision was not longer an option. She stepped up to the doorway and thankfully no one besides Dom was facing it. For her plan to work, her unsuspecting friends couldn't see her yet. As soon as she was able to catch his eye she quickly mouthed that she'd be right back and to start explaining. Then she turned, shut the door behind her and made a mad dash back to her room.

She was about to round the corner that would lead her to her quarters when she her heart nearly stopped a second time. She heard heavy footsteps coming her way. Kel held her breath as she took a quick peek around the corner that she had just come to a sharp halt at. There he was, the dreaded, heavily muscled slave master in charge of the special slave, coming to halt in front of the room that she was supposed to be in.

Leaning against the cold stone wall, Kel tried to slow her breathing as she tried to think of an excuse. But there was none, if she had an excuse to be out of her locked room. (There was a covered trapped door inside that the Lenne and Evota had shown her. She now that instead of picking the every time she needed to leave. But the entrance to it was to far away for her to reach in time.)

There was only one other option. Kel quickly reached inside her shirt and grasped the charm and whispered for Malce.

The word hadn't even finished leaving her mouth before she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"Come on and play along, act meek," and with that she was being pulled around the corner and closer to the tall, muscular (and very smelly) overlord who was in the process of opening the door.

"Hold up there Samul, I got one for you. Lost track off time, my mistake."

"Master Malce, ya ken that ya no suppose ta u ya fadders speciales." The mans arrogant tone didn't match his bad speech, but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Well you know Old Sam, sometimes I just get carried away. Saw this one and just couldn't help myself, didn't know until after who the chit was. Know I'm off, need to be up early." With that Malce shoved her toward the foul smelling being and strode off.

Samul caught Kel by the arm before she smacked into him. His leer made her gulp. She was going to kill Malce next time she got a hold of him. Just because no one was supposed "use" the special slaves (something about them actually need to be able to do work efficiently) didn't mean the overlord thought that rule applied to him. As he saw it the "specials" belonged to him. Kel had so far managed to keep a low profile around the man, which was relatively easy because she was no beauty and there were two relatively good looking girls that Samul preferred (unfortunately Lenne was included in that).

Thankfully Kel got a break, he just sneered once, mumbling about not having time and shoved her through the now door before slamming it behind him. Kel sighed with relief but it wasn't long before it turned into a groan. She was going to have to take extra care around him for she knew, now that her muscles and skills were returning, she'd fight back if that slime ball ever tried to touch her. And if anything was going to draw attention to her, killing the slave master was it.

Suddenly memories started flooding her. She didn't know if it was the fact that freedom had felt so close tonight or if it was the small encounter she just had. If she had to guess she'd say it was a little bit of both for the memories came from the beginning of her captivity, the events that had made her feel like real stone inside not just the stone she could pretend to be when necessary.

The tears started coming in waves, the tears she hadn't been able to cry for months. She felt like they would never stop as she collapsed onto her small pile of rotting blankets. But they did, the tears slowed to a stop as the memories once again retreated to the back of her mind where they needed to be if she was going to face the people from her old life, the people who knew the old Kel.

She sniffed one last time and wiped her eyes. There was only one thought behind those hard, determined hazel eyes.

'No man will ever touch me if I'm unwilling. I will never let it happen. Not Again.'


	17. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

Dom sighed heavily as he watched Kel slipped out and shut the door, leaving him alone with the monumental task of convincing this group of vengeful ruffians that they can go home. He prayed Kel got back fast; there was no way they were going to believe him.

"Neal! I can not believe you came here! I can't believe any of you came here! Are you crazy? Do you want to die?" Dom screamed but then he sighed again and motioned for them all to find seats before quickly sitting himself. Tobe was not exactly as light as he used to be. The boy continued to sob quietly on his shoulder. He found himself praying once again for Kel to get back quickly.

Too soon, all the men were sat, in chairs or on the floor, and waiting patiently for him to speak.

"You all are very lucky that it was Lord Raoul who noticed you all missing and figured out where you were bound to go. He's covered for you hoping you'd regain your senses and turn back. I sure as hell didn't think you'd try to get into the castle. What were you thinking? Assassination? You know it's been tried and never works."

"Excuse me but I don't think _try _is the right word after all we succeeded. And you still haven't told us why you're here" Neal said as he raised his nose at his cousins arrogant tone. Dom didn't miss the fact that Neal skirted around his question about their intent.

"I went to Myles and got myself a job out here collecting intell, and I've been in contact with Raoul the whole time so he told me to look out for you but I really didn't think it'd be here or this soon." Dom closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his free hand. "This is something serious you've interrupted! You could ruin everything! You must leave as soon as possible and get back to Tortall!"

Dom had to rub his temples harder as all the knights started screaming at him. It took a few minutes before they all figured out that the screaming was not having any effect at all except by making Tobe look up and rub away his tears.

"Tobe! I didn't recognize you! I guess I should have known you'd find your way here. Have you been here the whole time? We've barley seen you since…" Owen didn't finish. They had an unspoken rule among them; there was never any mention of there friends death.

Silence followed his unspoken words; broken only by Tobe's resumed sobs. Dom sat there, trying to find the words to tell them the truth for he knew just spitting them out would not be the best idea. 'Kel where are you?' he thought as he once again closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Listen you guys, there is something you have to know… I'm not sure how to exactly tell you this but…"

The knock at the door was slight but it was what he had been waiting for. Dom jumped up handed Tobe to Neal and started weaving through the knights to get to the door.

"Nobody move," he said over his shoulder as he quietly opened the, slipped out and closed it behind him.

Kel had stood out side the door for a few minutes before she got the nerve to knock, knowing Dom would come out. She still was not sure she could go in there.

"Kel! Thank God! I was dyeing in there!" Dom whispered loudly before quickly grabbing her in a tight hug, he had just be reminded what it had felt like to think her gone.

"So you haven't told them yet?" She asked as she hugged him back equally as tight, praying she wouldn't start to cry again. It seems once the flood gates had opened, she couldn't quite close them.

"I was about to, I couldn't stand seeing their faces when they started to think about you but you're here so I won't have to tell them, I can show them! You ready? We cant stay out here in this hallway, someone is bound to come by" he said as he reluctantly let go of her.

"Honestly I don't think I'll ever be ready and I can't just walk in there. At least go in there and warn them they are about to be shocked out of their breeches."

Dom looked down at her, even in the scarcely lit hall he could tell she had been crying. Relief swept through him, he knew she hadn't let herself cry at all in the many months that she'd been in this awful place and he knew she desperately needed that release.

"You can do this Kel, I believe in you" He whispered and without even thinking he quickly pressed his lips to hers. It didn't last long but it left them both breathless. Kel opened her eyes slowly and looked into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen but before she could say anything he stepped away.

"Just wait here a few more minutes" He said before turning quickly, opened the door and stepped inside. He left the door open slightly so Kel would know when it was time.

"That old hag is not back is she? The one who led us through the tunnels? Talk about rude!"

Kel actually had to stop herself from laughing. She'd missed Owen. She'd missed them all.

Dom glared at Owen, not even bothering to answer and soon the small crowded room was quiet once again. It even appeared Neal had been able to calm Tobe.

"Well as I was saying before I got interrupted, there is something you really need to know but I don't know how to tell you so I'm going to show you. It is going to come as a shock, trust me I know and you have to trust me in that what you're about to see is completely real..." Dom went silent, not sure how else to prepare them. The gravity of his tone must have struck a nerve because everyone, including Neal, was holding there breath as the door was pushed open…


	18. Large Reunion

Large Reunion:

**Large Reunion:**

Silence prevailed. No one dared to speak, afraid the vision would disappear. They all knew it wasn't real, how could it? Kel was dead and had been for months. Kel herself could only just stand there. Months with barley any contact with her old life had left her speechless.

Finally a small cry broke the silence. A small blur flew from behind the knights and ran for Kel. Having seen it coming, she knelt and held out her arms. She noticed that though Tobe had grown a few inches in the past months, he was still small for his age. Her arms wrapped easily around his small frame.

She held on tightly and breathed in his scent of horses and soap. That made her smile, thinking back to the times it took an army to get him in a bath. She squeezed tightly and whispered calming Yamani words.

Finally he calmed down and he pulled away, his flushed with embarrassment. Kel just smiled and wiped the tears from his cheek. 'Eventually you are going to have to stand up and look at the others' she thought to herself with a sigh. with one last pat on Tobe's shoulder she did.

Besides Dom, whom had sat back down, and Tobe, no one else had moved a muscle. Kel, finally in control of her emotions once again, was able to give a little glare.

"You all are absolutely insane! You know that right? What were you thinking?"

"Dear god it is her!" Neal whooped as he rushed forward.

Kel soon found herself surrounded by yelling goofballs whom were fighting each other to get closer to her. Chaos reigned as everyone screamed questions at the same time and Kel was squeezed again and again in bone crushing hugs. She couldn't help but laugh.

It was Dom that finally interrupted the fiasco but taking hold of Kel's hand and pulling her free and leading her to the small table. Neal took note of his cousins' hand on the small of her back and smiled. 'Looks like a few tough months apart didn't dampen whatever was between those two' he thought.

"Why don't you halogens sit down and let the girl breath and answer your questions."


	19. Not A Chapter! Sorry!

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been on vacation and now I'm really busy with school work. I know the last chapter is really short but it's all I could get done. Oh jeez it's already 1:30 in the morning! I'll try to get another update soon!


	20. Private Conversation

Private Conversation:

**Private Conversation:**

They talked into the early morning hours. Talked about everything; from what happened on the fateful winter day by the lake to the men's plan to free Maggur's prisoners, and if possible assassinate him. Kel, of course, was not happy with her friends at all and made sure they knew of her displeasure. Underneath it all though, Kel smiled. She could finally see the end in sight.

'The releasing of the prisoners is not a bad idea' she thought, 'It's just better said then done.'

After agreeing to make plans tomorrow night, Kel left to get a couple hours of sleep before King Maggur's breakfast had to be served. Thankfully this king was a late riser.

Dom, though, stayed to have a private word.

"You do know your whole plan was nuts right? If it weren't for Lord Raoul you all would have lost you shield at the very least! And all for what? Revenge? When you all know that Kel would have killed you all as soon as you crossed over into the realms of the dead?"

"And what about you cousin perfect? What did you come here for if not revenge?"

"Meathead, I asked for a legit job. Not matter my reasoning, I'm following orders!"

"Okay you two, knock it off! Dom, we admit we did a pretty stupid thing but we can take it back now. Now that we are all thinking more clearly, revenge not needed at this very minute, we can help get you two out of here without too much bloodshed on our side," said the calm and reasonable voice of Faleron.

"What do you mean revenge is not needed now? Of course it does! Kel is a slave… a slave!" Owen nearly screamed as he jumped up of the floor, tripping over Merric in the process.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about without Kel being here. Its been hard on her, obviously, but you should know that she's probably never going to be the exact same Kel we all remember. You should have seen her when I first showed up, it was like the Yamani mask was the real thing, like Kel was really not there. You get what I'm saying?"

Seeing all of them nod he continued.

"She has gotten better in the last couple months. I think having something to do, a purpose has helped a lot but she still not the same."

They were all still staring at him, hanging on to his every word. Heaving a big sigh, he approached the subject he was sure would soon occur to them all anyway.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it, but we all know what happens to female slave."

Realization dawned in the seven pairs of eyes looking back at him. Soon anger replaced it and after they realized they could not storm out of the door and hunt down all the men in sight, despair took over. Kel, the best of them all, did not deserve any of this.

"No one is to bring this up. If she wants to talk about it she will but until then mention nothing. And for the Lord's sake do not act differently towards her, she will undoubtedly know why and then most likely close up again. Let's try not to lose her anymore than we have okay?"

Dom looked around the room at each of his friends in turn; Neal, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Faleron, Cleon, and Tobe. They all understood…he hoped.

Dom said his goodbyes and left to get back to the barracks. All the way, in case he was spotted, he swayed and stumbled. 'Nothing to see here' he though as he came upon one of the guards, whom wonder the corridors at night looking for anything suspicious, 'I'm just one of your drunken companions.' Thankfully the guard just laughed at him as he passed. Eventually he arrived and slumped down on his cot, ready for another restless nightmare filled night.

The other seven, on the other hand, made themselves as comfortable as possible in the small closet of a room. They were equally happy and angry; happy that their friend was alive but angry at what she had had to endure. Nobody talked yet no one sleep. How could they when their friend was somewhere close by, maybe at this very moment going through the unthinkable?

A/N:

Thanks so much for the reviews! I tried really hard to get this chapter out quickly! (Oh dear it's two in the morning, oh well.) I hope you liked it. It be over soon, just hang in there a little longer. I made a little error in the chapter Surprise, I said there was seven men in the tunnel when there was really only six, so sorry! I guess when I was away for so long I forgot how to count!

I have also finally found the time to answer some reviews.

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**- yes there was something between Dom and Kel before she was taken, I think I mentioned somewhere in the beginning that he had given her their first kiss the day before or something. And yes I had a wonderful time on Vacation. Spring Break in Belgium, the Netherlands and Paris! It was sweet!

**Fire-Metal-Horse17-** Sorry! I am the worst speller in the world. Yes I meant Hooligans. Word sometimes corrects me automatically and I don't catch it. And refreshed is definitely what I feel! I hope you liked this chapter! (Though spelling mistakes in my writing is inevitable)

**Jayley-** I was actually thinking about making her fall for Malce but then I realized falling for the prince is a little over done sometimes. And I just love the Kel/Dom pairing way too much!

Thanks again to everyone for your reviews! Keep them coming! I'll see if I can get the next chapter up as quickly as I did this one.


	21. Let the Games Begin!

Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

Kel let out a heavy sigh as she lay down on her thin cot. It had been a long day. A long two weeks for that matter. Two weeks of planning, a lot of last minute weapons practice, spending time with the people she had never thought to see again. All that, not to mention her routine slave duties, had left her physically and emotionally exhausted.

'But,' she thought toe herself with a smile, 'it's almost over, our plan goes into action the tomorrow evening. Makes me almost believe the end is in sight and that I might actually be able to see my homeland again.' Content with her thoughts, she fell into a dreamless slumber with a small smile on her lips.

She didn't hear the lock coming undone on the chamber door or see the big shadow looming in the doorway as the door slowly creaked open.

!!

Dom, Malce (whom had been introduced to the new arrivals the day after their arrival and at the same time was let on to the secret of Kel's real identity), and the others were spread out the Secret Room. Kel had just left and they were going through the plan one more time before retiring themselves. They were just about to start going over the last phase when Malce jumped up suddenly. His face was paler than usual, and he winced as if he was in physical pain.

Before anyone could do anything to help or even ask what was wrong, Malce began to speak. His voice had dropped to a low whisper, everyone in the room had to lean closer to hear. And what they heard was definitely not what they expected.

"It's Kel… she's in trouble, the necklace I gave her… it has been ripped off her. No!" He shouted the last part as every man in the room headed to the door.

"No," he repeated with a little more calm. "If you all just rush out of here all it going to do is get you all killed! Including Kel and let me assure you, for her it won't be a slow one. I'm going alone, but prepare your selves. I have a bad feeling that we are going to have to move our plans forward a little."

No one breathed, no one moved.

Malce was finally able to stand up straight; he no longer looked pale, instead determination filled every crevice of his face.

"We are doing this tonight! Let the Games Begin!"

**A/N:** Okay I know it's short but finals are soon so it can't be helped. Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are totally awesome!

**Fire–Metal–Horse17:**

I am really sorry! I am undoubtedly the worst speller in all creation! I have always been better in the math, science department. Hopefully this clears some things up for you.

#1 – "we admit we did a pretty stupid thing but we can take it back now."

Correction – "We admit that we did a pretty stupid thing but we _can't_ take it back now."

#2 - "If it weren't for Lord Raoul you all would have lost you shield at the very least!"

Correction – "If it wasn't for Lord Raoul covering for you guys, you would have, at the very least, lost your shields!"

#3 - "Not matter my reasoning, I'm following orders!"

Correction - "Not matter what my reasons were for coming here, I'm following direct orders!"

#4 - I think having something to do, a purpose has helped a lot but she still not the same."

Correction – "I think having something to do, a purpose, has helped a lot, but she's still not the same."

#5 - "And for the Lord's sake do not act differently towards her"

Correction – "And for Mithros' sake, do not act differently towards her"

- I could not for the life of me remember if it was Mithros or Minthros! I don't know what got into me, so I put Lord in there because they do call the Goddess 'Lady' so I figured no one would notice. Damn! Caught red- handed.

#6 – "'Nothing to see here' he though as he came upon one of the guards"

Correction – "'Nothing to see here,' he thought to himself as he came upon one of the guards

#7 - "Nobody talked yet no one sleep."

Correction – "Nobody spoke and yet nobody slept"

Once again…Sorry! I'm horrible, I know. I'm shuddering at the thought of all the spelling and grammar mistakes that are in this message to you. But no matter how hard I look I can't see them. I would have someone read over them for me if I knew someone who would… but I don't. Anyway sorry its so short but school really sucks or they would be longer!

**jayley:**

Okay, because I was away so long I am not actually sure what my thoughts were on this subject but now, yes I have made it so Kel was assaulted because I wanted it to be a little more realistic. I mean she's female and a slave so…. But I figure that Kel is a strong enough character that, with help from friends, she'll be able to get through it. Also in case I haven't made it clear, which I really don't think I have, now that Kel is one of Maggur's "special" slaves she's not to be touch by anyone. So the assault would have been earlier when she was still in training. The slave overlord I talked about in the chapter Tears just thinks he's above everyone else.


	22. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

**Change of Plans**

"We have to do this quickly. Dawn isn't too far away, and everyone must be asleep," Malce began as he paced the small room. All the warriors looked at him impatiently. They already knew they had to move quickly, so why couldn't they leave? Their friend was in trouble.

"We also have to change our plan around a little. I'm going to go find Kel." He held up his hand to silence the protests.

He continued, "I know you want to go after her, but you all have other things to do and I can get to her faster. I won't be stopped. I'll make sure Kel gets to you before you leave. You guys can't be seen. Now Tobe, the stables. Get the horses we are going to need and release the others. We don't want followers. Cleon, you can take care of the guard at the small east gate, right? Meet us at the end of the tunnel in the woods. You remember where it is?"

The boy and the knight both nodded and quickly left the room.

In the past two weeks all those unfamiliar with the castle had roamed the halls, memorizing them in the dead of night. They had been covered in illusion spells so that they looked like guards. Those illusions were once again in place. Tobe would actually just be seen as a small servant boy. No one would bother him.

"Now, Merric, Seaver, Owen, and Greg get to the west dungeons, free those prisoners, and get them to Tobe and the horses." The four quickly nodded and left. (Greg, the healer, had joined in on the planning about a week before)

"Faleron, Neal, and Dom, the east dungeons…" He didn't even have to finish. The last three men were already at the door.

Malce himself ran a hand through his hair and let out a harsh breath. Hopefully they could get the prisoners out and Neal could heal them enough so they all could make it back to their tribes. Maggur would then lose most of his army. The prisoners, whom Malce had made friends with, had already agreed that if he could manage to free them they'd make sure their tribes fought on his side. They all agreed that he'd make a much better king than his father.

Malce opened the door as he thanked the gods for bringing Kel's friends to him at the perfect time. He'd had the plans all set for a long time but had never had enough help to pull them off.

For his part of the plans he was supposed to be challenging his older brother to a duel and killing him before the alarms were shouted. Tonight his brother would be found in the bed of Malce's lover, as he would have been tomorrow night as well. There would be less suspicion if the duel was called now instead of tomorrow, after the chaos erupted.

Maggur would then undoubtedly find out who was behind the prisoners' escape.

Malce sighed. His brother's execution would have to wait a while. He would have to find a different away around his fathers' suspicions.

Tonight he had a friend to save instead.

**A/N: **I know it's short but finals suck.

**Fire-Metal-Horse17:**

#1 – _to_ instead of toe

#2 – no the

#3 – _in_ the secret room

#4 - it _is_

#5 _– yourselves_

I'm sorry again I've got someone looking them over now so hopefully chapter 22 was better!

Thanks Everyone!! Keep the reviews coming; I love to here what you all think.


End file.
